


The room burns down, the water rushes in

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Day 6, F/M, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Screaming, Widobrave Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Veth sees the one thing she never wanted toWidobrave Week 2020 Day 6 Confessions | Battle
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The room burns down, the water rushes in

The sound that sings out is deafening, it is a short pulse of magic being thrown back at someone and she doesn’t know who until it is far too late to do anything about it. 

But she hears him crash to the floor, sees the smoke as everything goes more slowly, as Beauregard yells out his name. 

Veth watches Caduceus turn and run for him, followed shortly by Jester who is yelling at someone but Veth can’t hear her, she can only see the crumbled human man on the floor as she turns to face him, red hair slowly darkening with his blood and- 

“Caleb?” She calls, choking on the name as an arm grabs her around the waist in a tight grip, she thinks it’s Fjord as her mouth opens. 

Her own scream is deafening, because Caleb’s- He can’t be- Can’t-  _ No no no no no-  _

She keeps screaming, it’s loud and broken she realises belatedly as Fjord turns her around and presses her into his shoulder, despite the fact that she hasn’t stopped screaming, it’s one long singular note not getting softer. 

“LET ME GO-” She yells a moment later, not even taking a breath after her scream, she thrashes against Fjord’s grip because she has to see, she has to check and then Fjord goes  _ still  _ around her, Beau staring over his shoulder at something that Veth  _ cannot  _ see. 

But she doesn’t like the look on Beau’s face, doesn’t like how Yasha doesn’t hesitate to pull Beau in with her as they both walk forwards slowly. 

No one is breathing and she breaks free of his grip, his hands chasing after her a moment later but she stops because she sees it, 

She sees the black diamond dust in Jester’s hands, the look on Caduceus’s face. 

“No- Jester-” And the tiefling turns to her, tears shining in her eyes. 

“ _ No.”  _ Veth repeats, walking forwards, before breaking out into a run to get to him- To  _ him  _ and- 

She has seen the dead before, she is not squeamish but there is something in the open mouth, in the wide glassy eyes staring at nothing, in the darkened red hair. 

“Nott-” Jester whispers, her hands sparkling, “Nott, I can’t- I could-” 

Veth doesn’t look at her again, her gaze on Caleb, “We can bring him back right?” 

“Yes.” Caduceus states it, calm but there’s a rising edge to his voice, “We’re gonna get him back.” 

Jester reaches forwards towards Caleb and Veth catches her hand, shaking free some of the dust, “Nott, I have to…” Violet eyes meet her own and as Jester shakes off the tears Veth realises that her own vision is covered in tears, “We’ll get him back Nott, I promise.” 

She lets her fingers fall from Jester’s hand, black and glittering dust now spreading over her fingers, “We have to get him back-”    
  
“Yeah, we do.” Yasha calls. 


End file.
